<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Going to Eat This Entire Cake, Izaya-kun by KaiKoizumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555204">You're Going to Eat This Entire Cake, Izaya-kun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKoizumi/pseuds/KaiKoizumi'>KaiKoizumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Cake, Command kink, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Food Kink, Food Sex, Force-Feeding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shizaya - Freeform, Strawberries, Subspace, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKoizumi/pseuds/KaiKoizumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain secret of Izaya's is discovered by Shizuo. Shizuo force feeds Izaya cake. Kinky sex ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Going to Eat This Entire Cake, Izaya-kun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shizu-chaaa- mrph,” Izaya's whine cut off as Shizuo shoved another spoonful of sickly-sweet cake into his mouth.</p><p>Izaya didn't like sweets. One could say he hated them. Not only were they all basically sugar-coated sugar in different forms, they also did nothing for Izaya’s physique. He needed to maintain that to persuade clients. Sweets were disgusting and he had voiced this complaint, yet Shizuo seemed hellbent on force-feeding him the entire cake the protozoan had picked out.</p><p>It was an adorable cake with pink frosting and white frilly accents. In the middle of the cake sat a handful of strawberries standing up straight. Half strawberries lined the outer rim, their tips pointing to the center piece. It was about twelve inches across and strawberry-vanilla flavored. Shizuo had been saving it for a “special occasion,” whatever that meant. Why wouldn’t a monster just scarf it down in one go?</p><p>Had the cake been smaller, perhaps one of those tiny personal cakes, Izaya might not have cared much, but the confectionery monstrosity was huge, and he knew Shizuo wouldn't stop until the whole thing was gone. He also, perhaps, wouldn’t have cared if the events transpiring <em>weren't</em> one of his sexual fantasies played out by <em>his mortal enemy.</em></p><p>Being bound to a chair made it difficult to run, so the only other option would be to eat the entire thing or not accept the food. Izaya tried the latter option, pressing his lips tight. Tears welled up in Izaya's carmine eyes when Shizuo held his nose, forcing him to open his mouth for air and inevitably get a spoonful of cake.</p><p>“What's the matter, Izaya-kun?” Shizuo asked. “I thought you <em>loved </em>this kind of stuff. Isn't that why you moaned so loudly at the cafe?” A dark glimmer shined in his eyes. “You’re kinda sick, you know that, flea?”</p><p>The memory Shizuo referred to made Izaya’s face flush a darker shade of pink. Shizuo had been eating a small, strawberry western-style cake, much like the one on the table, but personal sized. Izaya found him and had rambled on to Shizuo about how sweets were the worst concoction in the world. He succeeded in making the blond livid, but Shizuo had done something Izaya never could have calculated. He pushed the rest of the cake into Izaya's mouth. Izaya, being the kinky bastard he secretly was, had involuntarily closed his eyes and moaned. There were only a few people in the cafe at the time, and for that Izaya was grateful, but he was still flustered and ran off the scene as fast as he could.</p><p>“Please,” Izaya whimpered, gooey, pink colored spit starting to drip down his chin. “Sto-”</p><p>Grinning, Shizuo shut Izaya up with another bite of cake, causing more pink spit to dribble down. He leaned in close to Izaya's face with the spoon still in his mouth. “You're going to eat this entire cake, Izaya-kun,” He retrieved another spoonful, pushing it into Izaya's mouth before the last bite was even swallowed. “And I will make you come while you do so,” He laughed slightly. “Speaking of which...”</p><p>Shizuo put the spoon on the table, giving Izaya a brief rest. He stood up and walked out of the room for a moment. Izaya could hear the sounds of Shizuo rummaging through something. He turned his head to try and get a view of inside the room but failed due to the angle of the chair. There was some jingling, thumping noises, and what Izaya thought was the sound of a cardboard box being jostled around. He couldn't figure out what all the noises were despite straining to hear them; he eventually gave up.</p><p>Looking at the cake made him feel even sicker than he was. He hoped he wouldn't puke. Would Shizuo even clean it up or would he just keep feeding him cake? A part of him actually <em>wanted </em>Shizuo to keep feeding him even if he puked all over himself, but Izaya was trying to ignore that part of him at the moment. It was the part of him that made him hard and the part of him that half-heartedly fought back when Shizuo had apprehended him earlier. It was that part of him that made him moan in the cafe in the first place and got him into this mess of a situation.</p><p>Closing his eyes didn't help either. The moment he closed them he imagined all the possible ways Shizuo would make him come whilst shoveling the confectionery junk down his throat. Would he use his own hands? Was he going to fuck him? Was he going to use some random household object or perhaps something from the kitchen? Izaya hoped it wasn't the last one because that would be quite unsanitary, and he doubted Shizuo cleaned his dishes as well as he should – not that he ever wondered how Shizuo looks when cleaning dishes.</p><p>Izaya gasped and snapped his eyes open from his daydreams when he felt something vibrating against his cock. He looked down, furrowing his eyebrows while his mouth hung open. He was in something of a state of confused pleasure as he gazed at Shizuo's hand moving the pink bullet vibrator up and down his penis through his jeans. He moaned and threw his head back, reveling in the sensation despite it being brought upon him by Shizuo.           </p><p>He didn't hear Shizuo grab the spoon again, but there was more cake being fed to him as Shizuo moved the vibrator. Izaya moaned considerably louder and pushed his hips up against the toy. He let out a high-pitched noise before letting his hips fall. He panted, face colored a deep scarlet while looking away from Shizuo.</p><p>"Did you just have an orgasm?" Shizuo laughed, grinning menacingly. "Good thing the cake is barely a third of the way gone," He pushed another spoon of cake into Izaya's mouth. "I'm nowhere near done with you.”</p><p>It was painful.</p><p>“Sh-shizu-chan,” Izaya whimpered. “H-hurts.”</p><p>“What hurts, Izaya?” Shizuo asked.</p><p>Izaya gasped as Shizuo pressed the vibrator into his dick harder. Tears streamed down his face.</p><p>“Th-the vibrator! Shi-Shizu-chaaAN!” Izaya’s voice escalated at the end of the sentence, practically screaming Shizuo’s name. The blond had turned the vibrator up a few notches, causing unbelievable pain and pleasure. Izaya’s legs started shaking as his breathing quickened. From the short, high pitched sounds escaping his mouth, it was obvious he was about to start sobbing. He strained against the ropes on his wrists, frantically trying to quell his nerves before he lost it. He <em>refused </em>to let Shizuo see him fall apart. He- he-</p><p>His head was yanked back by his hair so he was looking straight into Shizuo’s angry face.</p><p>“Why are you so fucking adorable, you obnoxious flea?” His face was pink. “I just want to smear this all over your dumb, cute face.” Shizuo said as he grabbed a fistful of cake and shoved it into Izaya’s mouth.</p><p><em>Is Shizu-chan flustered? </em>Izaya hazily thought, licking the excess frosting off Shizuo’s hand.</p><p>Shizuo sharply inhaled when he felt Izaya’s warm, sticky tongue exploring his hand. The flea’s eyes were glassy, and he was letting out little moans. He seemed entirely lost in bliss, completely transfixed on licking Shizuo’s hand clean.</p><p>
  <em>"More.” </em>
</p><p>Izaya’s whining voice snapped Shizuo out of his slight stupor.</p><p>“What was that flea?” Shizuo asked with a smirk, pushing his thumb into the petite man’s mouth.</p><p>“Moar pleashz,” Izaya said around Shizuo’s thumb.</p><p>Shizuo chuckled. “Since you asked so nicely,” He pulled his thumb away, causing Izaya to whine.</p><p>After tossing the vibrator on the counter, Shizuo untied Izaya’s hands. He swept up the mess that was Izaya, making his way to the bedroom. His bed wasn’t made, and the sheets needed to be washed soon, but neither of them cared - especially not Izaya. As far as Shizuo was concerned, he just wanted more. He was clinging and clawing at Shizuo’s shirt, making wanton noises.</p><p>Shizuo dumped the squirming mass on his bed.</p><p>“I’ll be right back. Wait here,” Shizuo said as he disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>“Wait, Shizu-chaaaan,” The flea's voice sounded like he was about to cry again. He wanted more. He wanted to be full. With half-lidded eyes Izaya reached into his underwear and started lightly rubbing himself. He let out a wobbly sigh, relishing the feeling. In the back of his mind, he formed vague thoughts, questioning his own motives for this. They were easy to ignore. He was moaning and wiggling around when Shizuo came back into the room with the cake. He set it on the nightstand.</p><p>He climbed on top of Izaya. Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s hands and forced them on either side of his head. “You just couldn’t wait for me, could you, you little shit?” He leaned down and kissed him.</p><p>Izaya’s eyes fluttered shut as he pushed his tongue into Shizuo’s mouth. He moved his hips up and down, trying to get some kind of friction from the man above him. Shizuo stopped kissing him to take off Izaya’s shirt and pants the rest of the way. Izaya gasped as Shizuo grabbed his throbbing cock and pumped it a few times.</p><p>“You know, there’s still half a cake left. Did you think I would let it go to waste?” Shizuo whispered in Izaya’s ear.</p><p>Sweet strawberry cake was filling Izaya’s mouth again. As he was swallowing the sugary mass, there was cake getting smeared across his chest. He made an indignant noise, to which Shizuo responded by quickly kissing him. As much as he hated to admit it, he would have done anything for the taste of Shizuo’s mouth again. He grinded his hips against the blonde’s, trying to get him to fuck him.</p><p>“Oh? Is the flea hungry here, too?” Shizuo asked, brushing his sticky fingers against Izaya’s hole.</p><p>Izaya frantically nodded. “Mhm, mhm!” He felt like he could barely speak. He reached for Shizuo’s vest, grasping the smooth fabric and trying to pull him closer.</p><p>Shizuo grinned. “Spread yourself for me, flea.”</p><p>Izaya lightly panted as he moved his hands to his bottom. Pulling his cheeks apart, he glanced at Shizuo for approval. He wanted Shizuo to tell him what a good slut he was. He wanted Shizuo’s cock ramming inside of him. How big was Shizuo’s cock? The anticipation sent shivers down Izaya’s spine.</p><p>Shizuo reached toward the cake again, plucking a strawberry off the uneaten portion. He held it to Izaya’s mouth.</p><p>“Lick it.”</p><p>Izaya eagerly did so, swirling his tongue around the little red bulb and moaning. Spit was soaking Shizuo’s fingers and dripping down his hand before he told Izaya to stop. A trail of pink tinged saliva broke as Shizuo pulled the strawberry away from Izaya’s lips.</p><p>Izaya’s breath hitched as Shizuo pushed slick fruit into his hole.</p><p>“You’re going to squish it if you tighten up, flea.”</p><p>His breathing quickened as he tried not to squeeze. Shizuo pushed the strawberry into him until the blond’s fingers were completely inside. Shizuo wiggled his fingers, stretching Izaya’s hole. The raven’s eyes widened as he threw his head back.</p><p>“Let’s see how many more we can fit inside you. You’re still hungry, aren’t you?” Izaya was shaking as Shizuo asked him if he wanted more. He nodded. “Good flea.”</p><p>High pitched noises managed to escape Izaya’s mouth as Shizuo pushed strawberries in one after another. Izaya was vaguely aware of a squishing sensation in his ass. Perhaps the fruit had gotten crushed? He heard Shizuo laugh under his breath.</p><p>“Last one, flea,” Shizuo’s voice reached his ears and he turned to look at the tall blond towering over him. Maybe in another situation the look of Shizuo grinning so menacingly while holding a strawberry dripping pink frosting would have been hilarious, but right now, in this moment, Izaya couldn’t help but be turned on.</p><p>The blond pushed the last piece of fruit into Izaya’s already full ass, causing Izaya to moan at the feeling. Izaya’s chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths. He looked like he was in pure bliss, his expression filled with desire. Izaya was still grasping his own milky cheeks, waiting for Shizuo’s next command. Those milky thighs were calling for Shizuo to impale himself between them. He wanted to make Izaya scream.</p><p>With half-lidded eyes, Izaya watched as Shizuo unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. He swept his hand across the cake, collecting up a glob of frosting in his palm. Izaya caught Shizuo licking his lips as he rubbed the frosting on himself for makeshift lube. Izaya’s breath hitched when Shizuo lunged forward over him. He hadn’t thrusted in yet, but Izaya’s hole was twitching with need. Tossing his sunglasses onto the nightstand, Shizuo revealed his own flushed face. Slowly, gently almost, he pushed into Izaya’s sensitive hole. They both let out a gasp.</p><p><em>Beautiful </em>was the last thought Shizuo and Izaya had before the blond thrusted.</p><p>Squelching noises could be heard as Shizuo moved his hips harder. Mortified, Izaya half-hazardly covered his face. Fragments of the bright red showed through his hands. His mouth opened slightly, releasing noises that betrayed him of any dignity he had left at that point.</p><p>His voice shaky, Shizuo asked, “You embarrassed by this, flea?” Not getting much out of him besides moans, Shizuo pressed on. “I <em>asked</em>,” Shizuo thrusted harder, “<em>if you were embarrassed</em>. <em>Answer me, flea.</em>”</p><p>A high-pitched, indignant noise escaped Izaya before he responded. “Yes! Plea-ah!” His speech devolved to half moans, half squeals of pleasure as Shizuo rammed into him at a steady pace.</p><p>Shizuo couldn’t get enough of Izaya’s noises. He wanted to hear him say his name. He wanted to hear Izaya like this as often as possible. Seeing the flea in a vulnerable state like this was almost too much for him. It overwhelmed him to think of Izaya bending over and begging to be fucked. All of his rapid thoughts and Izaya’s sweating, pink-tinged body beneath him sent him over the edge. He groaned as his release overflowed Izaya’s ass.</p><p>“Sh-shizu-chan!” Izaya screamed as his own fluids squirted all over him. He saw white, a fading image of Shizuo, and then blackness. He was in complete and total bliss. His orgasm felt like it lasted forever. He felt satisfied, fuzzy, and warm. Izaya wondered if he had ever felt this good in his life.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, Shizuo was dressed in a T-shirt and boxers with a towel around his shoulders. His limbs felt like they were weight down by chains. Izaya’s skin was sticky still and his entire body ached.</p><p><em>Shizu-chan’s gorgeous. </em>Izaya thought as Shizuo looked at him in slight concern.</p><p>“Hey, flea, you fainted earlier,” Shizuo explained. He walked toward Izaya. “Do you need help getting cleaned up?” He reached out his hand and pet Izaya’s still frosting-covered hair.</p><p><em>I… fainted? </em>Izaya’s heart sped up as he realized his situation. “No. I can do it myself,” He answered as he slowly sat up. It felt like he was being weighed down with bricks. <em>I can do this. I don’t need a monster’s help. I can-</em></p><p>Izaya didn’t quite get to finish his though before falling. Shizuo was immediately in action, catching the black-haired man as if he was waiting for him to fall. Much to Izaya’s dismay, it seemed like he would go to bed sticky or enlist a monster’s help.</p><p>Tense and now red-faced, Izaya muttered out his request. “Can… you help me bathe?”</p><p>“Already on it, flea.” Shizuo said, picking Izaya up bridal style and carrying him over to the bathroom. He set Izaya on the rug while he ran the bath water. Meanwhile, Izaya sat in awkward silence. Shizuo didn’t seem phased by what happened.</p><p>“Why-” Izaya paused as Shizuo looked at him. “Why are you helping me?” He was in a useless state and a monster, no, someone he liked very much was helping him take a bath.</p><p>Shizuo looked taken aback at the question. “Because I-” He paused. He had already thought about it a lot while Izaya was sleeping, but he wasn’t sure how to answer Izaya himself. He looked back at the almost full tub. “It just… feels right to help you?” His face was slightly pink. “The bath is ready. Let me help you in.” Shizuo said before Izaya could question him anymore.</p><p>The rest of the bath went without trouble, save for Izaya nearly slipping in too deep a few times. They both had to admit that the silent bath time was calming for their nerves. For Shizuo, he was regaining his composure. For Izaya, he was trying to figure out how he felt about the situation.</p><p>Helping Izaya bathe was more intimate than Shizuo would have thought. He never considered showering to be loving, so why would a bath be different? His thoughts wondered as he lathered Izaya’s hair with shampoo. He used a plastic cup to pour water on Izaya’s hair. After rinsing, he brushed the black hair out of Izaya’s face, gazing at the dripping water. When Izaya’s eyes caught Shizuo’s, he jumped and looked away. Flustered, he helped Izaya out of the bathtub. Shizuo dried Izaya off, fluffing his hair in the process. He offered a white night shirt and boxers, which Izaya reluctantly accepted.</p><p>Shizuo cleared his throat while he hung up Izaya’s jacket and put the rest of his clothes in the hamper. “You should stay here tonight. It’s the safest option for you,” He suggested.</p><p>“You’re not wrong…” Izaya said softly. He spoke louder. “Shizuo, I- never mind. I get to have your bed,” Izaya said indignantly as he practically fell over on Shizuo’s bed to lie down.</p><p>“I like you,” Shizuo said, causing Izaya to jump. He stared at the blond. Shizuo’s eyes had an intensity to them that one wouldn’t typically place on a man in a partly wet shirt and boxers.</p><p>“What?” Izaya asked. His composure was quickly dissolving again.</p><p>“I love you,” Shizuo stated again. He took in a deep breath. “I realized how much I love you while I was boning you and I thought about it a lot afterwards. All I could think about was how much I wanted to clean you up and cuddle with you in bed for the rest of the night and then maybe make pancakes for you in the morning with a really tall glass of milk because you’re too skinny and I worry about you, Izaya, and-“</p><p>Izaya’s expression had melted into one of complete mortified embarrassment. This man that he repeatedly tried to murder because of his own selfish reasoning was <em>confessing </em>to him. He was telling him he thought about him and worried about him. Izaya would be lying if he said he didn’t sometimes worry about Shizuo or think about him a lot. Most of his day was divided between information broker business and thinking of how to gain Shizuo’s attention and-</p><p>“I love you too, Shizu-chan,” Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over. He said it. He thought this would never come.</p><p>Shizuo was hugging him. He was on top of Izaya and hugging him as though he never wanted to let go. Izaya mustered up strength in his arms and forced them to clutch Shizuo’s shirt. He, too, never wanted to let go.</p><p>“Stay with me forever,” Shizuo whispered into Izaya’s ear.</p><p>“I will,” Izaya whispered back as he nuzzled into Shizuo’s chest.</p><p>They fell asleep while nestled in many blankets and embraced in each other’s warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to finish this for so long! I'm so glad I finished it. I love this kink and I purposely threw in a reference to a fanfic from the kinkmeme thread that made me realize I had this kink.<br/>Ah, it got so sappy at the end, I love how this came out! I think this is one of my longer one shots. I hope you all enjoyed it~!<br/>-Kai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>